It sometimes is difficult to prepare thermoplastic coatings having an adequate balance of properties. Thermoplastic coatings may require one or more potentially conflicting features such as adequate adhesion to an underlying substrate or other neighboring surface; coextrudability with another coating composition; oil-repellence, water-repellence, lubricity or other surface-related properties; storage stability; strength, impact resistance or elasticity; chemical, abrasion or weathering resistance; low cost; or other desired properties. Sometimes a single material will suffice for a given application, but often a single material will not have all necessary properties. Most commercial thermoplastic suppliers emphasize production of large volume products and may be unwilling or unable to provide small volume, specialty thermoplastics with custom-specified properties. End users seeking thermoplastic polymers with unique performance attributes may have to blend together two or more commercially available products, form multilayer laminates, add specialty ingredients, or take other potentially costly and time-consuming measures to obtain needed attributes. For example, in order to obtain an acceptable container coating, a multilayer coating may need to be formed using a suitable container-adherent layer adjacent the container substrate and a suitable protective layer adjacent the eventual container contents. Unless the various layers have similar melt viscosities it can be difficult to co-apply these various layers using coextrusion equipment.